This Is Home
by LucyDahmer
Summary: A short songfic about Yuuki and Kaname's longing for each other. This Is Home - I Am Ghost.


**THIS IS HOME**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT SONGFIC**

_Close your eyes, it's easier that way  
A golden cup and a toast to kings  
Lost and decayed we are cut beyond our saving  
But we home now, the room is still warm _

Yuuki Cross has always admired Kaname Kuran. Ever since that terrifying, snowy night, she knew that she would always have a special place in her heart for the pure blood. Over the years, her innocent admiration blossomed into full blown love. However, any thought of them ever being together was always chased away with one sentence: He's a vampire, a pure blood one, and I'm just a human; we could never be together. And so, she began to gaze at him when she thought that no one was looking, admiring him from afar.

_Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one  
They can't steal our love tonight_

Despite his vampiric nature and thirst for blood, Kaname Kuran has always found Yuuki Cross to be more than just a precious friend to him. He has often had to stop himself from making a move on her. He knew that she returned his feelings, but they simply could not be. He was a vampire and she was a human. A relationship with her is a recipe for disaster. Even so, he wanted to be with her, hold her close, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear more than anything

_  
A century of open arms that shield the light  
This battle scar is healing  
Cast all the pain to the tourniquet that binds me  
We are home now, The sun won't hurt you anymore  
_

He just had to be patient for a few more years. By the time she reached adulthood, she should begin to remember who she really was, and more importantly, what she was. However, Kaname has been finding it extremely difficult as of late to control himself around her. When she would look up at him with those big brown eyes, all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and hold her close, engulfing himself in her sweet scent.

_  
Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one  
They can't steal our love tonight_

Yuuki has never viewed Kaname as anything other than her savior and the most important person in her life. She knew what she was, but never defined him by it. In her eyes, he was her Kaname. He was gentle, loving and considerate. The thought of confessing her feelings to him had crossed her mind more than once. In fact, she had spent hours mulling over it. This particular subject had been the cause of many sleepless nights. But there was also another subject that troubled her mind. Said subject was also beyond taboo. And even though she knew it was wrong to even think such thoughts, let alone seriously consider it, she wondered if one day Kaname would turn her into a vampire so they could be together.

_  
Love has given me a reason to live  
Love has given me a reason to die  
_

Yuuki was one of Kaname's main reasons for continuing on. Without the comfort of knowing that she was safely hidden away, he was sure that he would've gone mad. If she hadn't survived, he would've stayed alive only as long as it was necessary to avenge his parents' death. After he had killed his parents' murderer, he would've killed himself. But thanks to Yuuki, he had the strength to go on. Just the thought of causing Yuuki pain of any kind made his heart ache.

_  
Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold  
Say goodnight, we are dying, just hold on  
I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one  
They can't steal our love tonight  
Fell in love with an angel, a heart that isn't cold...  
I can feel the pain of the sun as it lights up the air  
I can taste the hope, it's everywhere...  
_

Yuuki loves Kaname with all of her heart and is more than grateful that he saved her life all those years ago. She is determined to one day confess her true feelings to him, but fears that things are too complicated and the relationship will not last. Still, she has unwaivering love for one man and one man only; Kaname Kuran.

_  
Love has given me reason to live  
and Love has given me a reason to say goodbye _

Although it may seem impossible to you or I, both Yuuki and Kaname hope that one day, they will be able to be with each other. Luckily for both, Yuuki will be able to regain her pure blood status soon. Until then, they will just have to continue on, hoping and wishing for more than just polite hellos and goodbyes.


End file.
